


Nighttime Greetings

by LieselSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Good Parent Han Solo, Good Parent Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieselSolo/pseuds/LieselSolo
Summary: Sappy fic where Han and Leia share a dance when Leia gets home late.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Nighttime Greetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasterOf4Elements](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOf4Elements/gifts).



> I own nothing.

Leia kicked off her high heels as soon as she entered her family’s apartment. Damn those things. Who invented high heels and who decided that women should wear them for formal events, anyway? The senate dinner had lasted three hours, but it seemed twice as long with heels. 

The living room lights were on and the holovid was playing the late-night news, but Han was fast asleep on the couch, barefoot but otherwise fully-dressed, snoring loudly. Leia grinned – this was a pretty common sight when she came home late. She leaned over and gently kissed her husband’s forehead, causing him to stir.

“Oh . . . hey sweetheart . . .” he mumbled as his eyes opened. He yawned as he rubbed his hand over his eyes. “You’re . . . oh _shit!”_

“What?” Leia asked. 

Han leapt to his feet and shut off the holovid. “I had something planned for when you got home.”

“Well, I’m home, but if it involves food I’m sorry to say that I’m stuffed.”

“Don’t worry, no food.” With a grin, he made his way over to the music player and turned it on, filling the room with a gentle, flowing harmony of string instruments. “Thought we could dance.” He took her hand in his and bowed his head. “May I have this dance, mi’lady?”

“Even though I’ve been wearing heels all evening?”

“Well you ain’t wearin’ them now.”

Leia snickered a little. “True. All right, you may have this dance.”

With that, they put their hands on each other’s shoulders and started dancing in a slow circle around the room, letting the music sweep them into motion. Though her feet were still rather sore from the heels, Leia found herself not minding the pain.

“So, how was your evening?” she asked.

Han grinned again. “Oh, the usual. Ben and I watched _Taun-Taun Songs_ three times in a row. I don’t get it – I can watch the kiddie shows over and over without getting bored, but the adult stuff puts me to sleep.”

“I think that’s called being a parent,” Leia laughed, resting her head on his shoulder as they kept swaying to the music.

“Mommy!” 

Both parents halted the dance and turned to find two-year-old Ben running up to them in his bantha pajamas, his bare feet pattering on the floor.

“Hey, sweetie!” Leia exclaimed, letting go of Han so she could scoop her son into her arms. “Did you and Daddy have a nice evening while Mommy was gone?”

“Mmm-hmm,” said Ben, fingering Leia’s pearl necklace. “Mommy pretty!”

“Yeah,” said Han, ruffling the child’s hair. “Mommy’s _very_ pretty.”

“Mommy an’ Daddy dance?”

“Yeah, we were dancin’.” Han gave his son that huge Han Solo grin that Ben was already showing signs of inheriting. “You wanna dance too?”

Ben nodded rapidly. “Yeah, I wanna dance!”

“Okay,” said Leia. “Let’s all dance together.”

She put Ben down and all three of them linked hands, dancing around in a circle like children at a playground, the speed of the dance faster than that of the music. 

“Mommy have fun at party?” Ben asked.

“Well, it was a grownup party, so it wasn’t as much fun as the parties you go to with your friends. There weren’t any games, but there was a lot of food.”

“No games?”

“Yeah, no games.”

“Why no games?”

Leia broke into a laugh. “Because a lot of senators don’t know how to have fun, that’s why?”

“That’s true,” said Han, laughing with her. “Mommy’s one of the few senators who actually knows how to have fun.”

“Yeah,” said Ben.

They kept dancing for several minutes, Leia feeling relaxed despite the pain in her feet. Why couldn’t she be home with her family more often? It wasn’t fair that they had to wait so late for her to come home so many nights. Given the choice, she’d definitely rather watch _Taun-Taun Songs_ three times in a row with her family than spend the evening eating too-rich food and discussing politics. 

“Mommy sad?”

Suddenly Ben was looking up at her with wide, concerned eyes, reminding her of how strong his Force sensitivity was even at this young age. “No, Mommy’s not sad,” she said as gently as she could. “Mommy just wishes she could be home with you and Daddy more.”

“Oh,” said Ben. “Me too.” With that, he stopped dancing and rubbed his eyes. 

“Are you getting sleepy, son?” Han asked.

“No!” Ben exclaimed, though he was unable to stop a yawn from escaping.

“It’s all right, sweetheart,” Han said, picking his son up and kissing his cheek. “It’s probably time for all of us to go to bed.”

“Can I sleep wif you?”

“Of course,” said Leia, kissing his other cheek. “Let’s all have a sleepover together.”

“Yay!”

Leia turned off the music before following her husband and son to their bedroom, thinking that maybe she could try to arrange things so she wouldn’t have to work so much, but then again, it always felt like the galaxy was always on the verge of falling apart without people like her around to hold it up.

Maybe someday things would be different.

Hopefully.

THE END


End file.
